


satellites

by hyperloop



Series: satellites [2]
Category: Original Work, Satellites - Fandom
Genre: I DEFY YOU HEARTMAN, I'm gonna be frank, Other, anyway, as i like to say, don't we all eventually?, i don't really know what else to say, oh yea it's uh pretty sad, robot straight up dies i'm tellin ya now, technically they both do, the most pure form of love is a boy and his robot, this is easily the best sfw piece i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperloop/pseuds/hyperloop
Summary: Faced with the impending doom of the end of the universe, a boy and his robot lie together on a hill. The boy poisons his robot companion, allowing it to die peacefully. In its final moments, its memory deteriorates bit by bit. The boy tells the robot stories about when they were younger, allowing it to die happy before the universe gets shred into a million pieces and the boy goes along with it. I don't know why you haven't closed this by now and found something happier to read, you masochistic little fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this to the kind words of encouragement from anyone who pushed me to write this, some of my dearest friends who helped me develop/give me dialogue for this, Guy Fieri, my cat Tapsule, that lady at Arby's who gave me a free sandwich when my gift card didn't work, and anyone else who has ever been nice to me. Oh, and, my readers like you. xoxo ;)

They both gazed up at the ethereally synthesized sky of the future.  It was glowing aesthetically, a cool glow. A somewhat familiar feeling of the day well done full of time well spent and words well said pooled up in their guts and processors. He gazed in complete silence, but it wasn’t a sharp silence. It was a soft silence. An unawkward silence, per se. But soon, that feeling slowly drained like sand in an hourglass. It was replaced with shared and bittersweet unease. 

 

The human boy moved his head deeper into his companion’s body and closed his eyes gently. A sound can be many things, but can a sound be reassuring? The whirring sound of his companion’s processes has always been one of the most placid sounds he’s ever known. It assured him constantly that his companion was always there, always protecting him, who knew a sound could be protective?    
  
His eyes opened again. Something’s amiss. He suddenly caught himself thinking worrisome thoughts. He looked up at the beautiful, chilling, synthesized sky and suddenly he had doubts, doubts that begged to be questioned and questions that begged to be answered. 

 

“Hey, bud?” The human boy spoke forth.

 

“Yes.” The robot responded, in its usual calm manner.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“What do you think’s gonna happen to us?” He said quietly, forcing his own voice not to choke out on him. 

 

The robot didn’t speak up initially. There was unquestionable hesitation. Of the eons and millennia the two explorers have been with one another, unquestionable hesitation was a first. 

 

“I don’t know.” A response was finally heard. 

 

“But you know what I do know?” “What?”   
  
“I know that I love you. I love you in every way a creature like me knows how to love. I love you beyond how I’ve been told how to love.” 

 

The boy remained quiet. “We had a good run, buddy.” The bot concluded.

 

“I remember the first moment you ever told me that. We were on a hill, by a tree, gazing at the gift from heaven above. You told me you loved me. My heart felt like it was going to grow wings and fly away. Adrenaline coursed through me like never before. I remember it like it was yesterday.”

 

The robot’s distress light, located on its forehead, began to gleam a dim glow. Its friend emit a deep sigh. 

 

“I told you that if I were the star guardian, I’d give you every star in the sky.” The boy continued. 

 

“That would make you a pretty shitty star guardian.” He gave a broken yet mirthful laugh. “That’s exactly what you said.” He sighed once more as he began to succumb. His voice cracked. “And do you remember what you said after that?” 

 

“No, I can’t seem to remember. Please tell me.” The distress light flickered gently, lighting up the field with the stars above. “Maybe we’re satellites, you said.” “Maybe we’re satellites…” Repeated the robot, taking in its own words. “One day you told me… maybe we’re satellites. Maybe we were our own little disasters, floating out there alone, destined for a crash course together. Do you remember that?”

 

“No, I don’t. But it seems pretty amazing.” Tears started to flow from the boy’s eyes as the distress light glowed brighter. He pulled his lifelong friend closer into his chest, leaning the bot’s head against his frantically beating heart. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder how the universe came up with you.” It said, in effort of solace.

 

The human boy’s chest sank with pangs of sorrow at those words. Without fail, he felt like he was being sliced in half. Completely helpless in the face of his current situation, he defeatedly began to sob. His teardrops fell on his partner’s body, as his partner wrapped its arms around him in consolation. The human shivered and gripped his intimate tighter and closer into him.

 

“Friend, why are you crying?” Inquired the bot, thoughtfully. The boy gritted his teeth in response. “That’s what you said to me the first time we ever went stargazing together. ‘Why are you crying?,’ you said. ‘Aren’t you happy?’ you said… I said if I were any happier, I would melt entirely. I would never have believed, before I met you, that I could know happiness this pure and powerful. And then you asked me if I would remember how happy I was then until the final seconds of the final day of existence itself. It was millennia ago but I never thought it would happen so soon…” 

 

The boy’s voice sputtery and unsure with melancholia and anxiety, he continued. “Take a look around you, my love. Do you recognize anything about this place?” “I have faint memories of this silky grass, that tall tree, and the stars above, my god, they were celestial. They still have that friendly glow as they always did.” 

 

The distress light flickered rapidly. 

 

His voice cracked. “This place… This place is the place where you first told me you loved me. When you told me that one day years and years ago, I was simply  _ moonstruck _ , and I wanted this to be the last place I’d ever tell you I love you as well.” 

 

“I’ll never forget you…” The robot said to his painstricken human. 

 

“My dear, it has been a privilege existing with you.” Managed the boy, feeling like he’d been impaled through the chest. The robot gave a faint smile as the distress light turned solid and one subtle  _ beep  _ was heard. The boy’s pulled his dead companion further into his arms, crying onto it before letting go for the last time. The boy kissed the dead robot’s forehead by the light, and whispered his last words. “Goodnight, my love. I may never forgive the universe for ending us so cruelly. But, let me promise you. I will not let the universe forget about you.  _ I won’t let it. _ ”

 

~BROKEN ASS NARRATIVE EPILOGUE~

 

It is to my dismay that I figure I should tell you the true, unbiased ending of what happened to the two galactic lovers on this night of tragedy. I could let you off scot free, believing that the boy and his robot said their goodbyes and parted naturally and peacefully, as they would’ve wished for each other. Truth be told, it was probably much, much more violent than that. After the robot was poisoned by the boy and died in his arms, they both most likely had every fiber of their beings instantaneously disintegrated and ripped apart by a nearby expanding star or black hole or what have you. But don’t ask me. The two cosmic compadres could be out there in form of space dust, still floating together, for all I know. What happens to space dust after a cosmic collision of epic proportions? Perhaps, once again, you shouldn’t be asking me, but asking yourself. But for now, the interstellar amigos shall remain as they are, mysterious space dust, residing in our imaginations. OR MAYBE BEYOND? 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hate endings of things so much. So much, in fact, that I simply HAD to write one and share it with all of you. I hope you enjoyed, and remember kids, nothing lasts forever, so hold on to what you love. 
> 
> OH WAIT, you thought I'd let you off without a self promo? Show the writer some love. Or don't. I don't care. Actually I do. 
> 
> http://brokentransmission.tumblr.com
> 
> http://twitter.com/cornplextro
> 
> thank you so much for reading! like rate comment subscribe


End file.
